Overrise: An Original AU
by R3N1
Summary: Notice - Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Overrise is just an alternate universe derived from Toby Fox's game Undertale. Overrise is a completely original concept. Setting - Before the first human falls, Asriel Dreemurr, a young kid, decides to go exploring. What he finds, is a wild adventure, a lot of pain, and the truth about a scientist who went missing a short while ago.
1. Chapter 1

POV - Unknown

I climb from the large whole in the ground. It took months to finally reach the top in one go, but I finally did it. The roots from the large trees overhead helped a lot, lining the walls. Someone should really fix this, who knows who could fall down there. Would they even survive? It's possible, though probably with a concussion. Mother would be certain to take care of them.

Dusting off my striped sweater, I continue down the face of the mountain, but stop when I'm blinded by something really bright. Shielding my eyes from the monstrously blazing thing, I notice there's a town below me, at the base of the mountain. A rather long path leads to it, but it's a path nonetheless. Continuing down it, I find myself tripping over a stone, which leads to me rolling down the dirt path. With a struggle, I find a way to stop myself, covered in scrapes and bruises from my fall.

Laying there for a bit, trying to catch my ragged breath, I overhear the sound of a strum and voice. Slowly standing, I follow it, grateful I'm still a kid and my ears are perked up with my youth. A line of bushes is all that separates me now and I step through, finding a young girl with sandy hair draped over a guitar. She doesn't notice me at first, so I take in her appearance. She's strange, without fur.

Was she a... what was that darned word Father had used… oh, a human? She was dressed odd, with a shirt that seemed to hang off of her, thought she wasn't bone skinny like uncle Papyrus. Her hair draped over her left shoulder and her black shirt hung off that same shoulder. She was sitting on a cut log and singing something. It was a beautiful tune, I'd have to add it somewhere in the underground. Maybe a puzzle with that statue in Waterfall.

A creature curled around my leg and I jumped, letting out a kiddy wail. The girl startled and dropped her instrument, turning around quickly. The creature strolled over to her and nuzzled her leg. What is that thing? The girls large chocolate brown eyes were focused on me, I had no clue how to react. I'm going to be in big trouble when Mother found out.


	2. Chapter 2

POV - The Girl

My voice is echoing through the trees, luckily we live far from town. I'd be embarrassed otherwise. The strings of my girl sing along with me, such a sweet melody. Missy, my cat is sleeping nearby, or probably chasing a bird. I hope she doesn't kill one, I don't like unnecessary death. There's a rustle behind me, maybe she's going after a mouse instead. I keep singing, until I hear something strange behind me, almost a scream, but not. Jumping up with sudden fright, I turn around as quick as I can without falling. There's a… what is that thing? It looks so strange, with white fur. Who wears a green and yellow sweater with white fur? Who even has fur? Those creatures mom talked about? Missy nudges my leg, but I ignore her.

"W-wait, don't scream. Please? Mother would kill me if she found out I left home," it blubbered. Hold on, it can Speak!?

"Who are you?" Somehow I manage to keep my voice calm. This creature is strange, but there's no harm in treating it kindly. Maybe it understands the golden rule. The thing is calmer now, which puts me at ease as well. The kid, I guess, since it looks young, is as tall as me. It has little horns that surface above it's ears, which are oddly standing up.

"My name is Asriel dreemurr, prince of the underground and son of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, the king and queen of the underground." So it's a he, interesting. Hesitantly, I step toward him. He stays still, his great storm blue eyes focused on me. I let my hand caress his horn. He reminds me of the goats my mom used to tend. My fingers brush his fur. My god, it's so soft. His hands gently poke at my arm. Right, he's probably used to seeing a lot of creatures with fur where he's from.

"What are you?" I don't mean to ask, but the question slips out anyway. I'm surprised when he laughs, he has a nice laugh. His fangs sho-wait, he has Fangs!? I back up a little just as mom opens the door to call for supper.


	3. Chapter 3

POV - Girls Mom.

I taste the soup I made to make sure it's right. Yep, just the way Faith likes it. Cleaning my hands, I set up two bowls at the table for me and her and I open the door to call my daughter inside.

"Faith, time for dinne-" My voice cuts out as I see her talking to some strange creature. The food in the back of my mind, I wander out, trying to adapt a soothing mothers role. Thought my hand goes to my girls shoulder protectively.

"Hello there, who are you?" I question. A boy, I assume. Horns, fur. Just like he described back then. This must be the son of the king and queen. He seems to have done no harm to my child. Wait, are those bruises?

"My name is-" "Mom, this is Asriel." Faith interrupts the boy. Ah, she seems to see him as a friend. My daughter has a good soul. "May we invite him for dinner? He looks like he's had a long journey." Such a kind soul.

"Of course sweetie," I smile at her. "Come on in Asriel, I'll set up a place for you." I head inside with the children close behind me. Faith seems to remember to grab her guitar and set it inside the door. I hope this won't be like last time, that man seemed so harmless, so hopeful.


	4. Chapter 4

POV - Asriel

The lady led us inside. I assume the girls name is Faith, it's a pretty name. She has really pale skin too, but her mother is a darker shade. Is it an age thing? A breeding thing? I'm uncertain. What do I call her mother? Ma'am? I'm teased in school because I say that. The other kids say I must be a sheep because I sound like one. Goats and sheep are not the same thing. Faith gives me her chair and brings in the log from outside. Wait, what?

"Pardon, but as a guest, I insist you keep the chair for yourself, please?" I'm hoping her mother appreciates manners, or I've insulted them. Dear Asgore, I hope I haven't insulted her and her family. Wait, where's her father? Has she got a busy father as well?

"Nonsense. You'll have the chair and I'll take the log. Besides, I like sitting on it." She informed me, seems she's got her mind set. There's no point in arguing, so I take the chair and her mother sets down another bowl of soup in front of me. Thanking her, I begin eating. It's pretty good, but I miss Mother's snail pie.

The dinner table is quiet as we eat, I wonder what this meal is called. Faith's mother is looking at me oddly. She's not angry at me, but I'm getting goosebumps from her stare. Faith is more intrigued than anything, I can see it in her doe-like eyes. The creature from outside comes in through a small swinging door that is in the bigger door. Such a strange practice. Why doesn't it walk like BP? It looks kinda like him.

"What is that thing?" I point to the creature. Faith picks it up and rubs its head like Mother does when she wants me to sleep peacefully. Is the thing her kid? It looks nothing like her though.

"This is my cat, her name is Missy. Have you never seen a cat before?" Ah, so it is like BP. But..

"I know a cat, his name is BP. I can't remember what he said his name means. Why does your cat walk on all fours and why is she naked? Where are her clothes?" Faith looks at her mother in bewilderment. Have I confused them? Is BP different than the cats up here? There's another cat in the underground too, she's friends with an alligator. I'm certain they're normal. But what if my normal is different than human normal?

Faith's mother takes our empty bowls into the kitchen and starts washing them. Faith sets down Missy and takes my hand, I assume to lead me somewhere. Mother does this all the time with monsters that are lost in the underground. I stand and follow her, hand in hand.

"Mom, can I take Asriel to town? I'm sure he'd have fun there." She pitched the question to her mother when we reach the door we entered from earlier.

"Of course, just be back before midnight. I don't want you getting caught by coyotes." Her mother answered her. What's midnight? Is that when the bright thing in the sky goes to sleep? I think Mother called it a Sun. I'll ask Faith later.


End file.
